The New-Found Queen
by rae-dall
Summary: When Light meets a girl with a dark past, will he be able to safely unlock it? And will our heroine fall in love with Light, and if so, blindly? Or will it be the other way around? Light x OC, better than the summary, as always! Rated T, cause it's Death Note, and Death Notes kill people. Still in progress!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this creation besides those I claim as my own. These rights go to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a piece of fanfiction, after all. Anyway, enjoy, fav, follow, whatever!**

**Character:**  
Name: Yaku Yamio Ocanami ( short for Yakunitatanai {Useless in Japanese})

School: To-Oh University

Family: none, deceased

Age: 19, sophomore

Birthday: January 14

Looks: medium height, for a girl; deep black hair, bangs to one side of face, green eyes; pale face; a X burn scar on her face, normally hidden under bangs; unemotional stare

Likes: all books, her ring (shinigami ring),school, criminal investigations/ tactics, coffee

Dislikes: humans, boredom, talking in front of people, having attention drawn, stages

Quirks: Fingers shirt a lot, speaks fast, zones out easily, tends to be blunt

Pet Peeve(s): hates people reading over shoulder

Opinion of Kira: heavily supports

**Stats:**

Intelligence: 10/10

Creativity: 8/10

Initiative:9/10, though sometimes is too lazy

Emotional Strength: 10/10

Social Skills: 6/10

Acting skills: 8/10

Self defense: 5/10

handling a weapon: 7/10

athleticism: 7/10

lying skills: 10/10

**Past:**

I born on January 14, the coldest day of the year. My mother died in childbirth, and my father didn't handle it well - actually, he didn't handle it at all. Before he could even fill out my papers, he jumped out of the building, off of the fourth story window. At least that's what they told me. And by 'they', I mean my new family. I came to live with my mum's step-sister and her husband, along with their son. They treated me awfully, my aunt never liked my mother, and considered me trash off the street. In fact, they gave me a name, Yaku, short for Yakunitatanai, meaning Useless. I grew up being battered and bruised, never allowed to go out and make friends. But when they had all gone to bed, I read the night away, indulging myself with the novels in the personal library. Only one thing hadn't changed. I was still bullied at school, mostly for how I didn't show emotion. Whenever I let someone in, or told something about me to someone, they would tell the bullies, and I would get picked on again.

Eventually the torture became unbearable, so when I was fifteen I went to the cops after a beating. I showed them the bruises and scrapes from when I was thrown against a wall. I showed them my blood from when I coughed it up. I showed them my ribs, and how my ankles were beaten so I could barely walk.

They finally came to the house, and my 'parents' put on a show. They were nice, loving, caring people when others were around, as always. They came and hugged me, asking where I was, saying they had been so lonely. But even so, I saw a cold glint in their eyes, and knew after this was cleared up, I surely wouldn't be able to walk down to the station.

They ended up saying something like, "Oh, she's just too clumsy, isn't she *giggle*" or "What on earth happened, Yaku?", and eventually the cops left, though I doubted that they had intended an arrest in the first place. You see, my aunt married well, they whole family was rich, except for me. This ensured they got away with almost anything, really anything but murder.

Soon I saved enough money to go to college, by balancing multiple part time jobs, as well as working extremely hard to win a full scholarship to Yo-oh university. However, when my 'family' found out, they laughed and made fun of me, saying it must've been a fake or something, that I was a worthless pile of shit. They got madder and madder, and soon I was being beaten, with kicks and punches. Soon, they must've snapped or something. That the daughter of 'the bitch' had gotten a scholarship to one of the country's best schools, must had been hard for them, since they're all imbeciles. I was bound and gagged, and thrown into the basement. I coughed up some blood, and thought at least they would leave me here to tend to my wounds, but of course I was wrong. I heard laughter, and the door being opened. To my horror, in the woman's hands, were a iron rod, with a blazing orange tip. _No no no… _I tried to crawl away, but the husband and son grabbed my arms and held me in place, as the rod sizzled against my cheek. The smell of burning flesh rotted in the air as they branded me, with a X. Soon they got tired of their 'game', and left me to suffer. Oh, and how I suffered. My cheek was destroyed, body beaten, and ribs broken. I didn't cry out, though, because thats what they wanted. Instead, I took a deep, hard look at the rod they had left behind. Still hot. I crawled towards it, and touched it to the fabric binding my wrists. It immediately caught, and burned, scorching my wrists. It was then I looked into the darkness. I thought I heard a whispering _C'mon, just let me help. I'll make the monsters all go away… I can help you, but only if you let me..._ And so I gave in. I'm not exactly sure what happened myself, but soon I came to. I stood in front of the house, but now, it was lit with flames. I was gripping my backpack in my one hand, filled with money and jewels from their safe. I was looking through, trying to gauge how much I had, when the screams of the house's inhabitants reached my ears. I smiled. _I fucking smiled_. What was wrong with me? I didn't seem to care though, as I saw my cousin clawing at the second floor window, his face cloaked in agony. I laughed at his pathetic expression. I had let _him_ torture me? Seriously? I was weaker than I thought. But now… I would never be weak again. Maybe I wasn't physically imposing, but I was sure as hell that _no one_ would break into my mind like those three had.

Later that year, I had rented an apartment, and soon I began attending To-oh College, top of the class, of course.

I started my college career looking to be a doctor, and found that this was well within my reach. Freshman year was better than expected, and I feel like my old family was nothing but a nightmare. But of course now, I've got no one. Who wants to talk to the girl who had both of her families die? Rumors spread, and I ended up being the center of the gossip world, even a year after I joined the school. New kids were told to stay away, and teachers never gave a second glance. But that was ok. I had my books and my thoughts, and besides, I don't like people anyway. Humans lie, and they cheat others. Even me. _Especially_ me.

Hi Everyone! So this is the first death note fanfiction I've written! I have a bit of a draft going, and would love to hear some constructive criticisms. But please no down right bad mouthing. I've worked hard on this and it would be a shame to go to waste! Any way, enjoy! Stay awesome possums!


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day**

I walk into the new classroom, perfectly on time. I just transfered into this class, giving up one of my hours of freedom. I wasn't even sure which unit was currently being studied, just that it was on forensic pathology. I figured that as long as it looks good on my record, I might as well. I take a seat, next to a window. I had already taken a course similar to this, so I knew this would be a piece of cake. The teacher knew me, and surely wouldn't mind if I read, so long as I aced the tests. For now, I see more kids coming into the room. They all looked at me strangely, probably 'cause they either knew me or knew of me. Yep, I'm the weirdo, again. No one sits in the empty chair next to me, of course. Did I really expect anyone to?

I start to drift off again, and get snapped out of my reverie by the obnoxious sound of a chair being slid out. I look over to my right, and see a boy sit down. The noise level of the room dies down, until only a few are talking. I look back at my book, thinking he'll take the hint so generously offered by my fellow students. So when I heard him clear his throat, I didn't take any mind. Suddenly, I hear a voice, seemingly addressing me. I lift my eyes up a little, and see the boy staring at me. I scoff and put my nose back in my book.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met. I'm Light Yagami, head of the freshman class," I look up, and see him holding his hand out, with a slight smirk on his face. I suppose he expects me to answer, and be impressed by his statement. What a bother.

"Hello, I'm Yaku Ocanami, head of the _sophomore_ class," I shake his hand, and smirk a little, seeing his surprised expression. I turn back to my book, making it obvious that I have no intention of starting a conversation. He looks a little miffed, and I hear chatter start up again among the class. _Two top students meet, how interesting_. I roll my eyes, and look up at the board as the teacher introduces himself.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Grandym. Now, seeing as some of you are freshman, and have not had a class taught by your's truely, I need to make one thing clear. There will be no disobedience in this class. Understood?" He flashes me a tiny glare, and I look back innocently. I _might_ have caused a bit of trouble the last time he was teaching. But it was so _boring_.

Soon he begins his lesson, and I let my mind wander, looking up at the bright, late summer sky.

**Time Skip**

"Now class, don't forget to do your projects, due next time you have class. Choose a virus that transfers from animals to humans, and write a detailed report. Oh, and you can choose any virus besides AIDS" Our professor finished speaking as soon as the bell rang, ending my last class. Students jumped up, and ran out of the room. I grabbed my backpack, and walked out into the crowded hall way. People ran by, shoving shoulders and smacking into people. I sighed, and slipped through the crowed and out of the school. I clutched my book in my hands, and walk along the path that will lead me to my house.

A few minutes along, and I hear footsteps behind me. Well, of course another student or two would walk this way; however, I quicken my pace nevertheless. They get louder, and I walk even faster. I _really_ didn't want to have to deal with anyone today, even if it was just a saying hello. I stop to the side, pretending to tie my shoe. The cliche for avoiding someone. I look up, and its the jerks who, quite frequently harass people, are well known. _But what are their names again?_

My train of thought is shattered when I feel a knee collide with my rib cage, sending me tumbling onto the cement.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see ya there, _Yaku_," One says, laughing. I get up, dust myself off, and continue walking. I hear an annoyed huff from him. He walks up, and pushes me to the ground again. "That's not very polite. Someone greeting you, and you just walk away," he smirks, and pulls me up by the collar. I continue looking at him with a blank face, and he gets annoyed and throws me to the ground again. "C'mon, don't you have any manners? Maybe the rumors _are_ true, that you were raised by wild pigs." he mocks, and I can't help but scoff. "Huh? You trying to be all tough? Well then, I think we can have a little _fun_ with this one," The other boy smirks, and starts to laugh.

I'm actually freaked out at this point, though I'm not showing it. I mean, I don't have any physical strength, especially compared to the two boys. I don't walk on a crowded street, so no one's really nearby to help. Frantically searching for an escape in my head, I growl when one of my attackers pulls me up.

"No need to be shy, baby, just relax and enjoy the ride," he says, while the other starts unbuttoning his pants. I can't think of any better option. I scream. A blood curdling scream of terror.

"SHUT IT BITCH! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the one holding me yells, dropping me and running off. The other turns, gives me a few hard kicks, and follows him. I wipe some blood off my face, and start to stand, only to find by left arm isn't doing so well. I drop to the ground, cradling it in my other hand.

Soon I hear footsteps, and back against the wall, hoping the boys haven't come back. Closer, closer. My heart beats faster as the beat gets louder. If it was one of them again…

I see a man run around the bend. He's medium height, with light brown hair. Wait… its the kid who sat next to me last class. What was his name… Light? He sees me huddled in the corner,

my face expressionless as always. Then he glances at my wrist, as I pull it behind my back.

"Yaku, are you ok? Was that you I heard screaming earlier?" He asked, and took my good hand, pulling me up. He bent down to grab my notebooks and stuff too.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. Just some jerks from school and their hormones," I say, keeping my eyes down. I've never been good at being social, especially if someone was helping me, which only happened rarely.

He looked horrified. "Are you sure you're ok? Most people would be bawling by now." He looked at me strangely, as if wondering if I was sane. Huh, good question.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I say as I accidentally touch my damaged wrist. He sees a look of pain across my face, and starts pulling my good hand, leading me down a street.

"Well, even if you say you are, you don't look like it. Here, I'll treat your injuries at my house," He looks at me, as if to tell me I don't have a choice.

"Are you sure? I could easily get to my house from here," I ask anyway, giving him a glance.

"Yeah, no problem," he flashed me a smile, but it seemed…off. Like it was a fake or something. I shrugged it off, yanking my hand out of his grip, but continuing to walk behind him.

Soon we arrived at a house, and a middle-school aged girl opened the door.

"Light! You're home! And you brought a girl!" She squealed in excitement, and Light rolled his eyes.

"Sayu, don't get the wrong idea. This is Yaku, and she just got hurt, so I'm going to splint her wrist here," He said, walking into the house. I stand in the doorway, suddenly uncomfortable. What was I doing?

"U-um, I think I'm finethanksforyourconcern!" I blurted this out, and ran out of the doorstep and up the street before anyone could say anything. This was way too far outside my comfort zone. I don't like meeting new people for one, especially not going to their house. I had never even been to another person's house, for crying out loud! I ran up to my apartment, and unlocked my door. Tossing the keys onto the counter, I let out a deep sigh. I must've looked really weird, especially to Light. Well, its not like he was going to become a 'friend' anyways. He just took pity on a girl who was attacked.

I walk into my bathroom and take a look at my wrist. Light was right about one thing, it _did_ need a splint. I grab a towel, and put it into my mouth. A few seconds later, I push the bone back into place, biting hard on the towel to muffle my screams of discomfort. Soon enough though, it dies down to a dull throbbing. I hastily make a splint for it, using my teeth to tie the knot. Eventually I get it done, and proceed to my laptop, to start on the assignment I was given for my last class. I already had everything else for school done, so I didn't really have a choice.

_Sigh_. I start my notes, the first step of the process.

**Ebola virus disease** (**EVD**) **orEbola hemorrhagic fever** (**EHF**)

_Transmission: a human comes into contact with blood of a mammal, such as a monkey or a fruit bat. This is then spread through the human population by…_

This goes on for all of my research, until I have all the basic facts. Then I get deeper and deeper, getting more specific. At around 12 I get tired, and turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!**

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, and I really don't have a good excuse, so please forgive me. Anyway, I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but no bashing please. Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer to the previous two chapters, so: I obviously don't own Death Note or any of its characters, only the OC you've seen in the first 'chapter'.**

**Oh, also, I accidentally uploaded this to the wrong story, *sweat drop*so sorry about any confusion! **

** Please enjoy!**

**/**

**After a class, Monday**

I grab my books quickly as I exit my forensic anthropology class. Only one more class before I get to go to the new bookstore that opened. I almost smile at that. Almost.

I head to my destination, and seeing as my next class doesn't start for another half hour, I head off to the library. Going through the giant steel doors, I head to my usual spot, in the back corner. Mrs. Juristo, the school's main librarian, sees me and waves. I nod my head in return, and walk to my spot. Putting my headphones on, I open my book, taking out the leather bookmark. It was the first Sherlock Holmes story, _A Study In Scarlet._ I envy Sherlock, even though he's a fictional character. I mean, if I could tell that much from looking at a person once, I would've been a consulting detective myself. I always have found it interesting, but never was quite able to get a handle on it. I've been trying, though, to do what Sherlock does, going along with 'the science of deduction'. If I say so myself, I've been improving greatly. That's to say, I'm not completely clueless anymore.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I notice a man coming down the row where I am, looking at the books. My eyes widen, as I notice its the guy from yesterday, the one who took me to his house to fix my arm up and sat by me in class. What was his name again? It started with L… oh ya, Light something.

Quickly, I put my face even closer to my book, and turn up the volume of my ipod. Curse my fate of social entertainment. I continue to fake read, seeing if he notices me or not. I even flip a page or two to make sure its authentic, running my eyes across the lines, not actually seeing.

He's coming closer, closer. He looks up, and his eyes widen slightly in acknowledgement. _Damn_. He walks over, expecting me to look up. I don't, at least until he starts reading my book over my shoulder. I _hate_ when people do that.

"Do you mind?" I ask, while giving him a hard glare. He doesn't seem to notice though, or if he does, he's taking it well.

"Actually, not at all. Its quite an interesting book," he cracks a grin, and I look back to my book in a slight huff.

"Hey, before you go back to your Sherlock, why don't we get coffee or something after our pathology class?" He asks, and I look up at him in shock. Winding back a few seconds, I realize what exactly he said.

"Are you serious?" I look up at him critically, looking to see if he's joking or not. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, relax. And yes, I am serious. You seem pretty nice, and you're the top of your class, just like me. I could use some company like that," Light smiles again, and actually looks… sincere. Interesting.

"Um. I guess it couldn't hurt…," I reply, looking directly at my books. No one's ever complimented me on my smarts, even though I have plenty, and _no one_ has ever called me _nice_. Mostly cause they think I'll kill them with my mind. Yet another rumor. But Light saved me, so I suppose I owe him enough to not reject him. I do have a heart, after all.

"Sounds great then. I'll meet you at the benches after school, does that work for you?" He asks, and I simply nod in reply. "Great. I'll see you then."

He walks off, leaving me and my thoughts alone. Soon I realize what just happened. I. Was. Asked. Out. Dear lord I need help. I jump up and start pacing, a nervous habit of mine. A few people look at me weirdly, but I didn't care at the moment. What was I doing? I suddenly regret my decision to be courteous. And here I was being called nice, and going on a date. How the hell… I need to get out of this. But if I did… It would make me just the same as the scumbags who I despise. God damn it. I'm screwed.

This all goes through my brain in a split second. Then I realise something. If I just can get him to think I'm too strange for him, he'll leave me alone, right? I mean, in my personal opinion, I'm not too strange, but according to everyone else, I'm a freak from hell. Then Light Yagami will think I'm too weird to date. Just like all the others.

**After the class**

I grab my bookbag and walk out of the room, dreading what was to come. I'm starting to worry, which bothers me. I mean, why would I be worrying about a date thats bound to fail anyway? The chance that it's going to go well is…maybe 8%? Max? I don't interact with people often, and others naturally dislike me.

I slip out of the building, and sit on a bench. Once again, I pull out my book and read. Too soon do I get to the last line of the book, a line in Latin.

"_Populus me sibilat, at mihi plaudo Ipse domi simul ac nummos contemplar in arca" _ I murmur to myself, grasping the general meaning. Perhaps studying latin wasn't a waste of time after all.

"Hey, I didn't know you read latin," A voice says behind me. Of course, the voice belongs to Light Yagami.

"Um, well, its just something I picked up, I guess," I mumble a reply, and he laughs. Again though, it seems off. Whatever. I pick up my stuff off the bench and turn toward him. "So… where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to the coffee shop a few blocks down, if thats alright with you," he replies, and I nod my head again.

We head off, and surprisingly, Light actually manages to get me to come out of my shell, if only a little. We talk about school work, our professors, and our summer breaks. I found that Light was taking courses to become a detective, and that he dislikes our pathology teacher as much as I do.

When we get to the shop, we place our orders, and find a booth, in the back of the shop. I learn that the girl who answered the door yesterday was his little sister, Sayu, and that he lives with his mom and dad. His dad's apparently a policeman, so he's not home most of the time.

After we talk for a while, we fall into a seemingly comfortable silence, though I can tell Light is deep in thought over something.

"What's your opinion of Kira, Yaku?" Light asks suddenly, looking at me intently.

"Hmm? Oh, I fully support him. Humans can be evil creatures. We're creatures full of hatred, and lies. Pretty disgusting, if you ask me. Anyway, I think that Kira is doing everyone a favor, killing off the wicked of man. I mean, I think that he would have it easier with a second person. Then he, err, or she, could kill off others while throwing the police off their trail." (a/n, this is before Light meets Misa) When I finish, I notice Light staring at me, soaking all this up. Its kinda weird. I snap in his face, bringing him back to reality. " So Light, what do you think about Kira? I know your father's a policeman and all, but tell me your personal opinion," I look at him, waiting for his response.

"Before I answer that, I'm wondering how you know the police are working on this case. Thats highly confidential," He looks at me questioningly, and I meet

his stare with my own.

"Well I was just assuming, until you admitted it right now," I crack a small smile, a rare sight, believe me.

"Huh, you got me there," Light smiles back. Changing the topic, "Hey Yaku, why did you suddenly run off the other day?" He asked, the question I had been dreading. But I wonder why he dodged the question. _He didn't even try to be conspicuous about it either..._

**Right, so it shouldn't be too long until I post again, as I have a bit written and just have to go over it for grammar issues and etc. Please review!**


End file.
